A Very Hetalia Sequel
by PaintByGinger
Summary: A Parody of the Harry Potter Parody musical: A Very Potter Sequel. Germany wants revenge, now that his Dark Lord has been killed. He must go back in time to Sealand's first year at Hogwarts to set his evil plan into action.
1. It's Not Over Yet

The idea for this story came up when a couple of friends and I were RPing for Hetalia and talking about A Very Potter Sequel at the same time. Eventually, it turned into this. I hope y'all enjoy reading it. Characters are mainly based off personalities. However, Harry Potter shall be Sealand and not America, for the sake of USUK (but more on that story later on.)

Before reading this story, if you haven't already, I suggest watching A Very Potter Sequel (if you're into Harry Potter). It's a parody musical of Harry Potter. It's a sequel to A Very Potter Musical, but it's also a sort of prequel. Anyway, just simply visit You Tube and type in A Very Potter Sequel or A Very Potter Musical. It's very funny~

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Harry Potter, or A Very Potter Musical.

In this chapter, Germany is Lucius, Prussia is Yaxley, and Sealand is mentioned in place of Harry Potter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Germany scowled, looking up from his watch, making eye contact with his older brother. "West. You're late."

Prussia simply rolled his eyes in response. "Late? What's it matter? Look at this morning's _Times_. The hero does it again! The Dark Lord dead – for good! I knew it! We backed the wrong side… AGAIN!"

With a scowl, the younger brother shook his head. "Calm yourself, East."

"All us Death Eaters are going to Azkaban now!" Prussia continued to moan, "Noo! No, no, noooo!" He even stamped his foot for emphasis.

Germany sighed impatiently, "do you have what I sent you for or not?"

"Yeah, I got it," he thrust a small package at his younger brother, "I had to break into the UN for it, but I got it."

"Excellent," Ludwig allowed himself a rare smile.

"You should see the UN! The Dark Lord not dead more than a day and they've already got the World Police after us!" The albino muttered bitterly.

"Damn those World Police!" A quick shake of the head, "well… None of that matters anymore… Now that we have this…"

"Who do you think you are? We don't stand a chance against the World Police! Not even you, West!"

Germany nearly growled. "Don't ever tell me what I can't do! I'd watch your tongue if I were you! For all we know, you-know-who could be watching us…"

"He can't! He's dead!" Prussia cried.

"That never stopped our plans before! You've no idea what I have in store. You really think you'd be at my door if we had nothing to discuss? He may be gone, but that is just as well… Come inside, don't you fret. For it's not over yet!" Germany turned on his heel, smirking to himself, striding with purpose, much like a military official. Prussia and a gaggle of Death Eaters followed, the Death Eaters singing his praise.

"Evil plans! We are making evil plans! Evil deeds with evil hands! We are making evil plans!"

Once they were all situated around a table, one of the Death Eaters spoke up, "Ludwig, why have you called us here?"

Another piped in, "what do we do, Germany?"

"There's nothing to do! The Dark Lord is dead, Peter Kirkland wins, end of story!" Another answered.

Germany felt like facepalming at the Death Eaters' stupidity, "yes, I know, I know. He marries Liechtenstein, they live happily ever after. There is literally no way to move forward from this point!" He slammed his fist down on the table, startling a few Death Eaters.

"Then why are we here?" Prussia asked snidely. "Trying to relive the glory days, West?"

"Shut up, Bruder. I was just getting to that. Peter Kirkland. We're in this sorry state because of him! And to think of all the chances we had to destroy him! Why if we had destroyed him at his first year at Hogwarts, we'd be ruling the world right now!"

"Yes, Ludwig, no one is arguing that," a Death Eater from before sighed.  
"What does it matter, we can't change the past!"

"Oh?" Germany raised an eyebrow at a rather pudgy Death Eater. "I know it seems impossible, we've been thrown off our track, but if we can't move forward… why shouldn't we move back?" He stood, "friends and companions of evil and sin! Think not of loss, but of a new way to win! For what is present without a beginning to start it all?"

"Go on," Prussia prompted, suddenly interested.

"There is a hero that everyone knows. The plan is simple: I propose that we choke the weed before it grows up and ends it all! Do you follow me?"

"No."

"The Dark Lord would have survived, had they never met."

"So you're saying he wouldn't be destroyed?"

"He'd be alive, what don't you get?" Ludwig rolled his eyes. He was surrounded by imbeciles.

"Still not understanding…"

"With Kirkland gone, the future will be set!"

A chorus of realization spread throughout the room.

"So it's not over yet!" Germany grinned.

"Evil plans!" The Death Eaters praised his genius once more, grinning along with him, "what a brilliant evil plan! Ludwig, you're an evil man! We love making evil plans!"

"So, it has been decided! We shall use this time turner to go back in time to Peter Kirkland's first year at Hogwarts. We'll destroy him before he ever gets a chance to destroy us! My friends… I think we're going back! Who's with me?" Germany cried out, holding up the time turner for all to see.

"Yeah!" The Death Eaters cheered.

"Our history is nothing more then what the losers settle for!" Everyone cried.

"So look alive, and don't forget, that it's not over yet!" Germany reminded

"It's not over, no, it's not over yet!"

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. Should I continue with this? I may update soon, or it may just be added to the continues pile of unfinished stories I have. We shall see.


	2. Peter Freakin' Kirkland

Wooo! New chapter! Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews! I really appreciate it! So, new characters in this chapter! I'll explain my reasoning behind it, because some of it is very... obtuse. Switzerland is one of the Train Station Workers. I know what they're called, but my brain is failing me at the moment. We've already been over Sealand. Hungary is Molly, because Hungary seems very motherly to me. Therefore, Austria is Arthur, since they've been "married". I just chose a bunch of random countries for their children... (We all know Hungary and Austria would pull a Brangalina and adopt a gajillion kids. Or, you know, not). America is Ron because their personalities fit more, and well... I got more in depth with that later. We've been over the Liechtenstein as Ginny thing... hmmm... Berwald is Seamus because I was running out of characters and they have very prominent dialects, I guess. Tino is Dean because I needed a filler character. Canada is Neville because they're both shy lil' thangs. I love Canada~ *cough* anyway... France is Cho because they're both the sluts. Basically. Korea is Rita Skeeter because a: filler character and b: he's kind of hilarious. Turkey is Voldemort because Turkey was a meanie during the Ottoman empire. And... yeah. OH! Germania equals Sirius Black. I dunno. A spoiler: Rome will be Lupin, so I guess it kinda works... ish. Because Lupin is totally depicted as a pedo at times. And we all know Rome had his pedo moments. Rome and Germania are pretty much crack(pairing isn't the word. What word would one use for substituting on series' character for another?). Long!AN is Long. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own it! Any of it!

* * *

Switzerland strolled up and down the length of the platform at King's Cross Station, mumbling to himself, "Platform nine, platform ten. Nothing in between."

"Can somebody tell me how to get to platform nine and three quarters?" A young boy with oddly large eyebrows pushed a huge cart nervously, breaking the Swiss man from his reverie. "Excuse me, sir, uh… Can you tell me how to get to platform nine and three quarters?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes, "Platform nine and three quarters? There ain't no such thing! You're the seven hundredth kid to ask me that and I still refuse to believe that it exists," he insisted.

The young boy, Sealand, persisted, "But sir, you gotta help me! I just ran away from home from my mean aunt and uncle! They keep me under some stairs. Listen, sir, you gotta believe me! I got this letter from… Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – Sir! Listen, please!" The kid yelled out after Switzerland, who walked away, shaking his head. "A bird gave it to me!" Dejected, Sealand sat down, feeling utterly helpless. He glowered down at the letter in his hand with contempt. "… Yeah, right. Hogwarts."

However, a family soon appeared, though they looked nothing alike. In fact, the whole family looked like different nationalities. However, it was obvious who the matriarch was.

"Oh, hurry kids! We're going to miss the train! Come on! Australia!" Hungary called out to her first adopted child with motherly concern and worry.

"Yo, yo, ma," her eldest greeted her with a nod, strolling up to stand beside her.

"New Zealand!" Then came the second oldest, standing in line beside his older brother. "Hong Kong!"

A serious-looking Asian boy walked up, standing precisely, "hello, 'Mother'."

"Norway! Iceland!" She called. The two Nordics walked over together, snickering to themselves. Rolling her eyes, Hungary sighed. "Nice try, you have an "N" on your shirt, dumbass," she told Iceland, seeing right through the brothers' antics. Australia, New Zealand, and Hong Kong snickered.

Austria walked up, surveying the surroundings with a haughty expression, "Hmph. Muggles," he muttered in distaste.

"Oh, Roderich, don't be so closed-minded," she sighed. Pursing her lips, Hungary turned and counted her 'children'. "Iceland, Norway, Hong Kong, New Zealand, Australia… Where's America with your sister?" She frowned.

America ran up, Liechtenstein in tow, holding onto his hand tightly. "Wait! The Hero is here! Did somebody say Alfred?"

"Come on, you're going to miss your train!"

"I'm tryin' ta go faster but I got this idiot little sister!" The American whined.

Offended, Hungary frowned. "Alfie! Apologize to your idiot sister!"

"No!" He protested childishly.

She simply sighed and shook her head. Honestly. Alfred was such a handful sometimes.

"Hurry up, or you'll miss your train to Hogwarts," Austria prompted, before muttering to himself, "and I'll miss my concert. Those tickets were expensive!"

Meanwhile, Sealand watched on, waiting hesitantly for the most opportune moment to speak up. "Excuse me? I'm sorry, but did you just mention Hogwarts? Can you tell me how to get to Platform Nine and Three quarters?"

"Platform Nine and Three Quarters? It's right through that brick wall," The Austrian answered, looking down at Sealand in disdain. Was that ratty thing a headband? Didn't this boy's parents dress him properly?

"Uh…" It was understandable that the boy was skeptical about walking through a brick wall to get to a Platform.

Hungary realized this quickly, placing a hand on Austria's arm. "Oh! Roderich, he doesn't know! He must have been raised by Muggles."

"What's a muggle?" Sealand asked, slightly confused. What had he gotten himself into?

"What's a muggle?" Austria snorted. "It's a wizard who doesn't… It's a wizard who can't…" Somehow, though, words failed him. He turned to his wife. "He doesn't know what a Moogle is."

With a small smile, she turned to Sealand, "a muggle is a non-magical person. I'll tell you what. You stick with Alfie over there. It's his first year at Hogwarts, too," she gestured to the tall blond. "Alright, kids! In you go!" She motioned to the rest of the kids to go through the wall, taking her 'daughter's' hand. "Liechtenstein, dear, you come with me. Leave the boys alone. Liechtenstein! Liechtenstein, come with me!" The Hungarian woman literally had to pry Liechtenstein away from Alfred, as the young girl had been holding her older brother's hand quite tightly. The family walked through the wall, leaving Sealand and America alone together.

Alfred marveled at his hand, as if it were made of gold. "Yes… At last! Freedom!" He cried, holding his hand up, stretching his fingers. Oh, it was glorious to feel the blood rushing to the tips again! To feel the air move between his fingers! "God, I hate my stupid little sister! She's just such a… Such a… Such a…"

"Butterface?" Sealand offered, finally speaking up.

America looked him over, finally letting out a bit of a chuckle. He walked over, "you know what, kid? You're alright. I'm Alfred F. Jones, the Hero!" He grinned proudly, before pulling a Mcdonald's bag from inside his Bomber Jacket, "You want a delicious… Hamburger?" He pulled the tasty burgers from the bag, offering one of them to Sealand.

"Absolutely!"

"Here you go, good buddy," the American handed him the delectable burger.

"Hamburgers are, like, my favorite snack in the whole world," Sealand mumbled, stuffing the burger in his mouth.

"Oh my God, me too…" America agreed, mirroring Sealand's actions. He paused for a moment, before both boys turned and faced each other at the same time. Whenever one moved, the other did so as well, in-sync, mirroring his actions. "Alright… Favorite My Spacecoaster song on three."

Their voices chimed in together, "one, two, three! HAMBURGERS."

Sealand eyed the American wearily, "Favorite kind of burger other than Ostrich?"

"One, two, three! HAMBUGERS," again, they found themselves speaking as one.

"Favorite thing to order at Mcdonald's on three," the American spoke quickly, excited.

"One, two, three: Hamburgers! OH MY GOD," They embraced like brothers who had been separated by years of war and strife.

"Where have you been all my life?" America cried, grinning.

"In a cupboard, under some stairs," Sealand shrugged. Alfred nodded along. It seemed plausible.

"That's so cool. Alright. Well. Um. Friend. Let's go to Hogwarts. We just gotta go through that brick wall."

Sealand paled slightly. "… Sounds kinda scary…"

Alfred took a step toward him, placing a hand on the younger boy's should, "…hey, it's okay. We can do it together. Wanna hold hands?"

"I'd like that."

"On the count of three!" America whooped, preparing to run.

"One, two, three: WOOOAAAAAHHH!" They ran through the wall, an odd tugging sensation, and they were suddenly standing on an outside platform, a huge black and red train in front of them, clearly labeled in gold, 'Hogwarts Express'.

"All aboard the Hogwarts Express!" Hong Kong called, one of his duties as a Prefect.

"Alright, let's go get a seat, pal!" Alfred dragged Sealand through the platform, chatting amiably with him.

"You got it!" Sealand agreed; glad to have made a friend. His very first! Besides Ricky, the spider who lived in the top right corner of his cupboard.

"Hey, pal. That's a pretty cool headband you got there," America chattered.

"Oh, thanks! I wear it to cover this gross scar I got when I was a baby. I was in the car with my parents when they crashed- into a crocodile- my parents got eaten but then the crocodile took out a knife and gave me this scar," Sealand shrugged, "At least, that's what my liar aunt and uncle told me."

"Well that sucks," Alfred sympathized, until curiosity got the best of him, "can I see it?"

"Ah, sure," he pealed the headband off. Immediately, Alfred's jaw dropped. Was that… it was! "…What?"

"Oh my God, you're Puh… Puh-Puh-Puh," America could barely form a sentence. Luckily, another first year spotted them.

"B'l'dy 'ell. 'T's P'ter K'rkl'nd!" The Swede who spotted Peter walked over, shaking his hand, "Berw'ld's th' n'me, Mr. K'rkl'nd. S'rl nice t' meet y'l'ke th's. Rl nice."

Sealand was intimidated by Berwald's height and scary demeanor, unable to speak until another boy bounded over. "Hi! My name's Tino! You want some bubblegum?"

"Will you sign my Peter Kirkland poster, Mr. Kirkland?" A shy blond, who looked scarily similar to Alfred, asked.

"Okay! Who should I make it out to?"

"Matthew Williams, sir!"

"Okay… Wait, who?" The other kids laughed and the Canadian blushed, looking down.

"Bonjour, Peter Kirkland!" A very attractive blond walked over, holding out his hand to Peter in a way that suggested 'you may worship me now'. "You should visit ze Ravenclaw 'ouse sometime," the Frenchman winked.

Blushing, Sealand turned to America, "Alfred! What is going on? Everyone's treating me like I'm… Like I'm famous or something!" He breathed, eyes sparkling.

"But Peter! You are!" Alfred grinned widely. "You're Peter Freakin' Kirkland! You don't understand, you're a legend, man, to us all! Every son and daughter-"

All of the other kids chimed in, "SAFE!"

"From you-know-who, all because of you, you were small. But I wonder if you can recall… long story short, this guy," America lowered his voice, "_Turkey_, was super cruel."

"Turkey?" Sealand questioned loudly.

The kids gasped, hushing Sealand.

"He tried to kill you and your parents, and this is where it gets intensely cool! Even though you were a tiny little boy… You shoulda died but you survived and then destroyed this evil guy and it's a story we all enjoy to tell."

The kids joined in with America now, all of them ecstatic. Their hero was among them! "You're Peter Freakin' Kirkland! We don't prefer Gandalf, Merlin, or Oz. You're a whole lot hotter! With that lightning scar, you're a superstar to us all! When we're in trouble, we know who to call!"

America slung an arm over Sealand's shoulders, "The best part is, you're rich!" He crowed.

"Did somebody say Peter Kirkland?" A tall Asian man walked over, standing between Sealand and Alfred. "Yong-Soo of the Daily Prophet reporting to you live, dear readers, from Platform Nine and Three Quarters, where I just happened upon the original whiz-kid himself, Peter Kirkland, the lad who lived, da-ze~! Now, let's you and me get on the level, PK! Where have you been for ten years? Are you excited to go to Hogwarts? Are you frightened for your life? You know, Hogwarts was invented in Korea!" He held a Quick Quotes quill and parchment, looking at the boy expectantly.

"What? Why would I be frightened for my life?" Now Sealand was worried.

"Weeeeeell, ain't you cockshul," the Asian chortled. "Know this, dear readers, PK, the eleven year old Titan, shows no fear in the face of a murderous dog like Germania, who came from Korea, da-ze!"

"Who's Germania?"

"WHO'S GERMANIA? You don't know? He used to be your dad's best friend until he betrayed 'im to the Dark Lord and got 'im killed. Yep! Turns out he was a Death Eater, Da-ze! Did you know that Death Eaters were invented in Korea? Anyway, he killed thirteen ducks before they caught him! And I mean people! He hates your guts; wants you dead! He just escaped from Azkaban. Buuuut, it's no skin off your back kid. You know why? You're Peter Freakin' Kirkland! I wouldn't wince at all; you're invincible to all harm! Like Betty Crocker, ooo! I wanna eat you up. No one'll beat you up with that charm! Remember, Peter, kid, you're the boss, you're the king, you're the bomb! Keep your nose clean, kid, don't take any moldy Hamburgers," Yong Soo groped Sealand before laughing and running away, having the perfect information for his news article.

Hong Kong called to all the kids, gesturing to the train, "all aboard!"

"Bye, kids! I love you!" Hungary cried to her 'children', waving, tearing in her eyes. Liechtenstein pouted, sobbing about how it wasn't fair that she didn't get to go to Hogwarts.

"This is all too much to take!" Peter murmured to himself, "I mean, this is all so unreal!"

"No, it's not! You're Peter Kirkland! You're the coolest goddamn kid in the entire world!" Alfred poked his chest, gesturing wildly, "Everything's awesome for you, so you better get used to it!"

"This is all so sad, I mean, Mom and Dad were killed long ago…" Sealand explained, trying to make some sense of the situation. Not that he wasn't grateful, no, he loved the attention! It was nice to finally be recognized!

The kids whispered amongst themselves, "long ago they died!"

"I wanna be psyched, but being unliked is all I know… I never thought I'd be part of such a fate! An opportunity eleven years late… I guess it's time for me to step up to the plate and show 'em that I'm something great! I'm Peter Freakin' Kirkland! I'll do what I can if what you say I am is true! I can't be bothered by my awful past, I've found, at last, something I can do, so it's time I knew exactly who I am. I'm Peter Freakin' Kirkland!"

"You're Peter Freakin' Kirkland!" The other kids echoed him, all crowding around.

"I'm Peter Freakin' Kirkland! And I'm the man!"

* * *

I apologize if there were any grammar/spelling mistakes. Review, please! It motivates more chapters!


End file.
